Monochrome Drabbles
by kloudklocvalley
Summary: Drabble, Black/White. N hated Black above all else.


**Summary**: Drabble, Black/White. N hated Black above all else.

~XxX~

**I** - _Existence_

Black was powerful.

N had been forced to admit that steadily solidifying fact after countless of matches. His team of generous partners who had agreed to fight for him had always failed against the boy, even as he grew, gaining more experience in the world of training and earned more and more badges. With additional training to his already sharp battle instincts, Black was nearly unstoppable before their final battle.

But the teenager never bragged, never grinned in triumph as his trustful, fierce Daikenki, having evolved from a small and weak Mijumaru, struck down the Elite Four's Pokémon one by one. He only barely lost to the Champion, but he still won continuously against the Elite Four. He was silent, mature and reserved, maybe a small ghost of a smile when some lively members of his party cheered as they stood in victory over the fainted, limp form of their opponents after semi-one-sided battles. He might take off his cap to scratch his head. He might shift his balance from one leg to the other as he waited patiently for White, a vivacious new friend he made during his journey and self-proclaimed rival.

But never did he truly, really smile. As it should be, as no one had the right to enslave Pokémon into the hideous capsules humanity made – a product of a fear and pathetically weak will – or so it was to N. He prided himself in being able to read anyone, human or Pokémon, like an open book. _He_ had always been the genius. He had always been the one to rise as the victor in all things. Frustratingly, Black was a book that refused to open or even so much as budge. He was the challenge that kicked participants out without a single warning mercilessly if they showed even the smallest hint of softness. He was the hurdle that was too high. He was the puzzle he couldn't solve.

N hated Black above all else for it. It couldn't be simpler. Every trainer that he had met had at least one unhappy Pokémon, forced to obey their capturer. His very existence questioned his; something that N never imagined would so long as he lived. N always had good, solid reasons to back up his claims, but with Black, there was nothing – _absolutely nothing at all_ – that he could rely on.

**II** – _Monochrome_

White always froze when she saw Black with another girl.

First, it had been Belle, with the usual airheaded grin and bright demeanor. They had been chatting over something about starter Pokémon over some ice-cream in Hiun City when she had interrupted, quickly hiding her fright and nervousness. Back then, she hadn't known what had made her react that way. It had been the first time she had thought of Belle as an opponent in practically _anything_.

And then, humorously enough, it had been Gym Leader Kamitsure of Raimon City. Afterwards, after clearing up an embarrassing situation involving three empty PokéBalls, three welts on Black's head and a hilarious reaction from a referee who unfortunately been at the wrong place at the wrong time, White had seen the normally stoic Gym Leader smirk in amusement. After a dispassionate glare and an exasperated huff, White had stormed out of the Gym, only to march back in with whatever dignity she had left after realizing that she wanted to challenge Kamitsure.

There had been so many other incidents after that. The Flying-type specializing Gym Leader had laughed so hard at her reaction that her assistants had to call in a trainer with a Psychic-type to calm her down. Iris had snickered and looked away. But what had scared White the most, after she had had made a startling revelation one night camping out in the wilderness with her team out, was how _well_ Black had gotten along with Elite Four Caitlin, who had returned from Sinnoh the year before. Both were quiet and calm people, with a sense of maturity and orderliness, it would be strange if they hadn't.

"_I'm Black and you're White. I could never stand to leave you for someone else."_

With an excited giggle, White cuddled inside her sleeping bag as she camped once again in the wilderness and huddled around the bulky warmth of her Enbuoh like the rest of the team.

**III** – _Appearance_

"Hey, Cheren, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"How is your appearance always so perfect, even when we meet while we're in the middle of a Route?"

"White, it's obvious, isn't it?"

"How is it obvious?"

"I carry around a fashion case with me 24/7."

Black choked on his soda, giving the surrounding people on the Sky Arrow Bridge the view of the most perfectly executed, fantastical spit-take that had occurred in Isshu history. Cheren patted his back as he fell into a fit of stubborn chokes and coughs. White almost fell off the railings, but the bespectacled late teen managed to snag the back of the collar of her loosely worn jacket and pull her out of the dangerous position.

"W-what did you say…?"

"It was a joke, White, and a weak one at that."

"…"

"…"

"Did you just say a joke?"

**IV** – _Foreigners_

White cursed loudly.

Where was a mode of transportation when you needed one? Black was in N's Castle all by himself, without an ally except for his loyal team. Sure he might be powerful. Sure he might've defeated the Elite Four countless times and only barely lost to the Champion on all occasions, but he was still a human, and humans were more vulnerable than even the weakest Pokémon.

"Oi, you, need a lift?" called a strangely familiar voice.

Whipping around, White saw a large, but sleek form of a strange, black and silver caravan. The windows seemed to be one with the metal surface and one-way, with the wheels a deadly black color. It looked more like an over-sized racing-tank if such a thing even existed. But looking out of the window was a young man wearing a red and white baseball cap with jet-black hair sticking out, a red jacket over a shirt and jeans. A yellow mouse with a thunderbolt-tail grinned from atop his cap, and in the driver's seat was a dark-skinned man with spiked, dark-brown hair and squinted eyes.

"Umm, err, Red, was it?"

Nodding, Red jerked his thumb to the opening door at the side of the caravan.

"Get in; we were just about to break in as well."

Heart hammering deafeningly at break-neck speed, White leapt into the caravan. Almost immediately the wheels screeched against the ground, and the vehicle shot forwards at speeds she hadn't imagined it could go at. But she wasn't complaining – the sooner she got into the castle, the sooner she could make sure that Black was alive.

Meanwhile, the driver, Brock, had parked the caravan roughly outside the castle. Red took out a megaphone and coughed importantly before making a dull-toned speech.

"For those of Team Plasma who would like to make it out of this mess without any sustaining, and possibly life-risking injuries, I ask you to surrender right now!"

A chorus of boos and yells and swear words were his only response. With a nonchalant shrug and muttering in the language of his home country, the legendary trainer reached towards his belt and plucked off a single PokéBall. Pressing the button on its equator, he tossed the enlarged ball into the air and caught it as the magnetic device on his wrist dragged the ball back. A giant bipedal turtle with tough blue skin, a brown shell and twin, silver barrels sticking out from under the thick armor of its front shell materialized, grinning manically as he charged up his power to respond to his trainer's command instantly.

"Have it your way then!" Red called into the megaphone again towards the jeering Plasma grunts, "Mariner, Flash Cannon."

From then on were the most traumatizing moments White had endured in her whole life, and she soon learnt to become wary of foreigners and their foreign Pokémon, especially those who had competed in several league championships.

**V** – _Composure_

Surprisingly, Black and White were both from Kanoko Town.

It was a week after they had parted with high promises to meet again in the future. Everyone back at home had heard of what they had done, and wanted to hold a festival as thanks and congratulations. It had been Black who had knew she was at the party as well. He still hadn't gotten over what she had said after she had broken into the castle with the help of the two (crazy?) foreigners from Kanto

White gave a silent shriek as she felt arms enveloping her into a warm embrace behind her. And then there was the faint, soothing scent of crushed pines and berries – the scent of harmony and calm. There was only one person in the world who she knew had that particular scent and she felt disbelief at first, and then, hope, and then a solid sureness as she relaxed into the hug.

"I-I didn't know you were here…"

She heard the barely audible of sound of Black swallowing, and then he spoke. It had been too much of a long time since she heard him speak. As they had parted, he had only spared her a nod and a backwards wave, his back seemingly uncaring. A week had been too long for her, a slow, painful and agonizing week in which she had broken into countless tears during the night as she huddled inside her sleeping bag, seeing the stars twinkling indifferently above, gritting her teeth and forcing herself to harden and strengthen her mind. She would look pathetic, crying about parting with Black after they had promised to meet each other again soon. Black always kept his promises.

"What you said back then…did you really mean that?"

She could feel her eyes grow warm and wet again. Biting her lip as she gripped the front of Black's jacket, she gave a shaky nod, burying her face into the crook of his neck. Dipping his head down, Black pressed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes in a seemingly ethereal calmness as he hummed a distant, haunting melody that rang in her ears.

He was finally smiling, and that made her smile, too.

_SNAP!_

"All together now, everybody: awwwww!"

Flushing a furious crimson, White struggled dumbly over her words as Red cackled along with the rest of the town as they clambered over to see the photo. The normally composed veteran was clutching onto a bottle of beer in his other hand, which explained his erratic behavior, but the photo was masterfully taken, and it seemed as though even nature itself was grinning as the lighting and scenery were perfect.

His smile widening, Black swooped down and caught her lips in his.

He wanted this moment to be frozen forever in time, of course.

~XxX~

**End Notes**: I have no idea if I wrote this well…

~KoreanoWaltz


End file.
